


A Clone's Persuasion

by ProfitableSunrise12



Series: Alternate aftermath of Fugative [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfitableSunrise12/pseuds/ProfitableSunrise12
Summary: After Republic Clone trooper Fives' death and through thorough thinking, Anakin and Rex decide to take matters for themselves. The results could mean necessary changes for the better of the galaxy. Rated teen to be safe. Diverged from Canon after Fives' death.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Alternate aftermath of Fugative [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913158
Kudos: 15





	1. An Idea Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is exactly the same story I did in FanFiction.net albeit tweaked as I published the aforementioned story before I watched the episodes of Season 7. Enjoy this one.

It was a few rotations after the dreaded incident at the lower levels of Courascaunt where the Courscaunt Guard killed the loyal ARC Clone Trooper Fives of the 501st Batallion after he resisted arrest for attempting to murder Chancellor Palpatine when, in reality, the latter attacked him. Although Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his faithful ARC Captain Rex didn't know about that fact.

For Anakin, Fives accusing the Chancellor of deception was an insult to him. Ever since he first arrived at the temple, Palpatine was a father figure to him ever since he first began training under his master Obi-Wan Kenobi. His loyalty to Palpatine was also because he was one of a few people that Anakin could trust since 'The Hero With No Fear' disagreed with most decisions made by the Jedi Council. For Fives to accuse the Chancellor of creating a plot to destroy the Jedi through chips placed in their brains was an insult to him. Despite that though, Anakin's selflessness would result in him investigating more of what Fives was pleading about moments before his death thanks to a little persuasion, after all, he trusted Fives as well.

The Second-in-command of his battalion, the 501st, Captain Rex, would provide the said persuasion. He knew, trusted and loved Fives like a brother. Rex saw in Fives, someone who was loyal to the core who would never accuse a Republic higher-up unless they would do something sinister. With that, he went up to his General to discuss his thoughts. That is because he knew that Skywalker was a considerate man he could trust. What's more, his tendency to defy the Jedi Council's instructions and no-nonsense decisions could play an advantage to his plan. With that, he queries his loyal General.

"Erm... General Skywalker?"

It was that cautious question made by Rex that, as it seemed, caught Anakin off guard. However, the said question could change the fate of the Clone Wars, the Jedi, the Republic and the Galaxy for the better. 

"Yes, Rex?" Anakin responded in a cautious tone.

"I suspect he was telling the truth about the Chancellor and the chips before he died, he would never commit to such a thing unless something isn't right. I would like us two to investigate further what he was pleading"

Anakin paused for a moment; he never suspected such words of that scale coming out from Rex. However, he does listen to his thought. He therefore responds.

"You may have a good point, but we need to keep it under the radar. We cannot afford to alienate the Senate further during this ordeal."

"So what's the plan?" Rex then askes.

"We head for Kamino; we should do so under the supervision that we are looking for a Clone to fill Fives' vacant position. When the Kamionoians are preoccupied, we should check-up the infant clones to find the Inhibitor chip Fives was talking about" Anakin responded prompting Rex to comply...

"Agreed".

* * *

That night, both retired for the night. For Anakin, it meant spending it with his wife, his angel, his soulmate. Senator Senator Senator Padme Amidala. For many moments during the war, he wanted to leave the Jedi Order desperately so that he could have a domestic bliss with his wife. Especially since his former Padawan Ahsoka Tano (who was like a sister to him) was falsely accused of treason and murder and her subsequent departure from the Order. Despite those thoughts, Padme turned down every opportunity for the sake of duty and her belief that being a Jedi meant everything to him.

However, Fives' death and Rex's subsequent pledge resulted in Anakin thinking of possible outcomes. One of those scenarios after he finds out the Inhibitor chip mess, was that he had no choice but to reveal his marriage to the public. That and the 'subsequent Jedi Council investigation' would be used as a cover-up for the removal of the Inhibitor chips for all Clone battalions.

That thought waltzed away as he arrived at the 500 Republica apartment he shares with his beautiful wife. When he came, she immediately spotted him, no wonder why she held him tightly in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, Ani." 

She was relieved to see him back in one piece, the look on his face though was enough to worry her.

"Anakin what happened?" She then questioned.

The two made their way to the couch at the balcony before Anakin sighed, "It's Fives, he's dead." That statement shook Padme to the core as she replied; "Carry on."

"Commander Fox killed him," Anakin responded. "Before that happened, he explained a 'sinister plot in the works against the Jedi' and the evidence is inside the Clones. I admit I didn't believe him considering he said the Chancellor is in it, but Rex doesn't want to leave him in vain and wants me to discover what Fives pleaded with him."

Padme then furrowed her brows and stroked her lips. "Hmm, I wonder where Rex learned that?"

Anakin can only smirk in response as Padme continued; "You've known Rex a long time, Ani. When you care for him and trust him with all your heart, what does he do?"

"Do the same for the other clones," Anakin responded.

"Then, maybe you should help him, Ani. To ensure Fives doesn't die in vain."

"I know," Anakin responded. "I just can't help but think of ways to cover up the plot, should we discover it. One possible option can be us revealing our marriage."

When that possibility was spoken, Padme held him for what seemed to be tighter than ever.

Padme then sighed "Ani, if you wanted to reveal our marriage before I would have reminded you that the galaxy needs you most, but with this, I fear that you don't have a choice."

"I agree with you, Angel, remember who I need most all my life. Besides, if I reveal the truth about why I'm grounding the 501st and what Fives said was true, the Jedi Order and the Republic will be in danger, let alone our future." Anakin said while tenderly caressing his wife.

"Whatever you do Ani, please be safe." Padme silently pleaded.

"I will Padme. Rex and I will find an opportunity. Our investigation will start tomorrow. For now, can we be together?"

Anakin's request made Padme practically pull her husband into their shared bedroom. In Anakin's mind, this may be the last time they will be living in secrecy. For which a possible outcome of his investigation in Jedi Master Tiplar's death may force him into such action.


	2. Discussing Events and the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Rex go to the Jedi Council to request visiting to Kamino. Will their plan succeed?

The next day, after Anakin said his typical goodbyes to Padme, he requests a meeting with the Jedi council regarding observing the clone cadets that are being trained by Jedi Master Shaak Ti in Kamino. He is well aware that the Togruta Jedi Master treats the clones like proper human beings and even _cares_ for them. For Anakin, he and Rex sharing his experiences in the Clone Wars with the cadets and his connection with his clone troopers, including Rex could motivate the cadets even more.

The one thing that puzzles both of them is when and how do they sneak into the infant laboratories and analyze them to find those Inhibitor chips. One thing is clear to Anakin though, as reckless as he is, he cannot afford to remove Rex's Inhibitor chip until he returns from Kamino.

Those thoughts are the least of Rex's concerns as he is awe with the palace that is the Jedi Temple. True he did cooperate with various High Council members throughout the war, but this is the first time he ever met them in person.

Those thoughts evaporated when a youngling, Petro, who Anakin's faithful padawan helped mentor during the youngling's clan's gathering, approached them and informed them that they are ready. With that, the two went into the High Council chamber to discuss their plan.

* * *

As the two went into the chambers, they could see that a mere third is in attendance, with only two (Kit Fisto and Plo Koon) attending via hologram. That's surprising considering someone like Skywalker was addressing to them and the fact it's the first time a **clone** stood in the chamber. Luckily the said third is Mace Windu, Yoda, Anakin's old master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti, which he expected, given the request.

A short silence before Yoda spoke; "Young Skywalker, a pleasure to see you, it is." The Grand Master then turned to the clone standing alongside him; "Captain Rex, correct, am I?"

Rex then responded, "Yep, that's me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Mace Windu then said to the captain. "We have heard about the brave actions of the 501st battalion; please come to the centre."

Rex and Anakin then came to the centre of the chamber before they discuss the plan.

"To what I owe your presence, I do?" Yoda queries Skywalker and Rex.

"I am sure you all heard of Fives' death yesterday?" Rex queries the Council members who responded with a nod. "Well after his death, we were both discussing what to do, and we decided to observe the cadets General Shaak Ti is training on Kamino".

The Council members looked at each other before Obi-Wan askes his former apprentice; "Anakin, are you sure about this? I fear there may be an assignment which suits you perfectly."

"With all due respect master, Fives was one of our best soldiers, and I would like to honour him by recruiting a cadet who has similar levels of determination. But, of course, no can replace him."

The council members then thought genuinely about what Anakin said, Mace Windu glaring at him, as usual. All of a sudden, Yoda responds.

"Young Skywalker and Rex, more to say, have you two?"

Anakin then froze and sighed before responding; "During Fives's plea, he told me that in the chips there is something which makes the clones 'do something someone wants, even kill the Jedi' and that the Chancellor has a role in it. I didn't believe him about the Chancellor at first, but Rex persuaded me to investigate it in more detail."

The other Council members looked at each other before they fell into deep thought. Finally, Shaak Ti responds.

"The Council will grant you this request on this condition that you don't interfere with properties of Kaminoian higher-ups; meet me at docking bay six when you're ready."

"With all due respect Generals, may I request that the Chancellor does **not** know about our investigation just to be on the safe side?" Rex askes.

Mace responds; "Understood, we'll keep this quiet until we know more about the chips along with Fives's and Tup's death. May the force be with you."

With that, Skywalker and Rex bowed then headed over to prepare themselves for their trip. During preparation, Skywalker says something about their meeting.

"Hey Rex, I never knew the Council would **listen** to **our** concerns. I usually had trust issues with them, amplified by Ahsoka's departure from the order. Maybe our investigation can mend that trust."

With that thought, Rex then asked Anakin; "Erm, General, if I remember, when you handed Barriss to Commander Tano's trial, she mentioned that the Republic is fighting for the dark side."

"Erm yes, although I'd rather not discuss it" In truth, Anakin was deeply affected by Ahsoka's departure from the order.

"I know it was wrong for Barriss to bomb the temple and frame Ahsoka, but perhaps with once we sort out our investigation, maybe we'll find out if what she said during her confession is true."

What Rex said surprised Anakin as he looks at him with a slight gasp and his eyes wide.

"It's possible."

* * *

Once Rex and Anakin made their preparations, they (and Anakin's faithful astromech R2-D2) made their way to meet Shaak Ti in the docking bay where a shuttle awaits them to make their journey to Kamino. Once they made their jump to hyperspace, Anakin askes if he could speak to Shaak Ti in private. Stating 'Jedi business' as the reason considering Kamionian doctor Nala Se is with them. The Togruta master complies.

Once inside Anakin then askes the Jedi Master; "Master Ti, may I ask you about Tup and whatever happened to him on Ringo Vinda is linked to those chips?"

Ti complies, "Thanks for asking Skywalker. When Rex and Fives brought Tup to Kamino, and you requested Rex to return to the front lines, Kamionoian doctor Nala Se did a series of scans on Tup while a concerned Fives was watching. I turned the glass opaque as a result. He was repeatedly saying 'Good soldiers follow orders' and 'Kill the Jedi'. Scans indicated he was in perfect health, although his episodes continued. A medical droid requested an atomic level brain scan and I, therefore, presented the said request to the Jedi Council. For some reason, there was a slight argument between the droid, Nala Se and myself. During the time I advised the Council and Nala Se doing the same to Lama Su, I suspect Fives was going behind our backs to do his investigation on the matter. I wonder who he gets that from?"

That last sentence by Shaak Ti prompted Anakin to laugh slightly and respond; "You know me too well."

The Togruta then continued; "Not long after, we heard an intruder alert which turned out to be a false alarm caused by Fives." That caused Anakin to laugh "Oh, that is something I would do if I were concerned about a close friend." Shaak Ti then continued.

"When we found Fives, he was arguing with Nala Se over something as they both tried to grab something. Not long after, Tup died. Not much was known then, but further antics by Fives resulted in us entering the climax where Fives showed both his and Tup's Inhibitor chip. Fives's was pink and subtle. Tup's on the other hand, was black, and according to the medical droid, it had indicated 'a malfunction of some sort'. We then proceeded to Coruscant where we took Fives to the Galactic City Hospital where Chancellor Palpatine was at attendance. Everything was fine until we were told by the Chancellor to leave Fives with him. A few minutes after that, we heard shouting and screaming. The moment I opened the door, I found the bust-up between him, and the Chancellor that you saw on the hologram. You know the rest."

That conversation with Shaak Ti shook Anakin to the core. After a brief sigh and a slight spike of anger, he proceeded.

"Master, something is going on, regardless if there is a plot or not, I suspect there is a reason Nala Se didn't want us examining the chips. They could be hiding something. What that is, I will find out."

"I would admire your thinking Skywalker, but if you want to remove Rex's chip, I suggest you do so in the Halls of Healing, that way we will find out precisely what the Kaminoians are hiding. I suggest you scan the embryos first."

"I agree with you, Master, I must say, I have a cover-up that I can use should I conclude that these chips threaten our lives. What that is though, I can't tell you at the moment."

With that, both Jedi retired. For Anakin, the conversation with Shaak Ti changed everything. He suspects the Kaminoians are hiding a diabolical secret and starts to reconsider whether living a double life is the right thing or not. For now, he drifts off to sleep, knowing there is still a long way to go before Kamino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin knows the story from Shaak Ti's POV, he's starting to think there's more to the war than it seems. Because of Anakin's investigation, many things in Season 6 will change, including that Anakin doesn't protect Padme and Clovis from Embo in Scipio (electric judgement will make an appearance).


	3. The Adventure on Kamino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Padme investigates the corruption of the Core Five on Scipio, Anakin conducts his own investigation; finishing what Fives started. The result means Anakin realises there is more at work than may seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Anakin would be at Kamino during the events surrounding the Banking Clan, events that occurred will be different (look out for a specific Force power used by a certain Jedi Council member).

It was over a day since the duo of Anakin Skywalker, and CT-7567 (Captain Rex) arrived in Kamino with Shaak Ti and Anakin's astromech R2-D2. Once they settled in, they went to observe the clone cadets that Shaak Ti is training. They already knew Master Ti was a brilliant mentor. But watching the cadets practice, they realised just how _excellent_ of an instructor the Togruta Jedi Master is.

For Rex, it further deepens his thought about the Inhibitor chip. It makes him rhetorically think; do these chips make the clones more _docile_ than Jango Fett? As for Anakin, he had encounters with Fett before, and his experiences with clones in the 501st prove that, in his simplistic view, the clones were, chip or not, _less_ docile than Jango Fett. That is because of the leadership he was providing his fellow clones. That thought also raises the suspicions he had since his conversation with Master Ti during the hyperspace leg deeply disturbed him.

That thought got thrown aside when Shaak Ti asked the two to greet the cadets she was training. They have to admit; those clones are well prepared. In particular, one clone who, when the parade formed up, was in the front row, far-right position.

Shaak Ti then addressed the cadets. "Everyone, this is General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex of the 501st battalion.

Anakin then addressed the parade. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My regiment had many cadet graduates over the years ranging from Echo to Fives, and perhaps you may eventually join them; who knows?" The duo then described their experiences from the Battle of Christophsis to the current moment. As expected, there were feeling of motivation from the cadets that Anakin felt through the force after a good few hours; the two made their way to the canteen with Rex in the standard red training uniform. They were just as impressed by the sheer scale of the cafeteria, full of either trainees, cadets and soldiers ready to be assigned to a regiment. The duo though went to a higher-up section of the cafeteria where the Jedi Shaak Ti joined them. During their lunch, Anakin asked the Togruta Jedi about the growth process considering they're the only ones in this secluded room.

"Erm, Master Ti?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Skywalker?" Ti responded

"I would like to know where the Kaminoian infant facilities are; this may help in our investigation," Skywalker replied.

"Ah, may I suggest going in around two rotations time to the embryo facility Fives went where he showed me the chip; I presume you can use the technical skills that you have to access the stage 3 embryo clone and presumably, find the Inhibitor chip without causing a disturbance," Ti answered.

Skywalker further asks, "Are you going to cover us, master?"

"Yes"

"How"

"I will tell the officials that you two are making a detour around the facilities, and I instructed you two to make your way back without interfering with officials." Ti then stated, "I will inform you when the time comes and provide the details by then. I want you back within five standard hours."

Rex and Anakin then looked at each other before replying simultaneously, "Agreed."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Coruscant._

Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo had just come back from an eventful trip in Scipio where, after a reunion with Senator Rush Clovis turned into an attack by the bounty hunter Embo which killed her handmaiden Teckla Minnau and was arrested by the Muuns for espionage. Fortunately, Jedi Master Plo Koon negotiated her release and that of Clovis and made their way to the ship; only for Embo to attack them again which Plo senses and deflects with his lightsaber. He then uses _electric judgement_ on the bounty hunter, knocking him unconscious. That allowed Plo and the Senators to escape without much harm. After a debate in the Chancellors office, Padme was appointed by the Chancellor to assist Clovis with the situation. One thing is for sure; Anakin wasn't there to complicate matters during the meeting. She already knew he is at Kamino investigating another deception.

* * *

In his office, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious is confident his plans for the Sith Empire's reincarnation are working. The Inhibitor chips real purpose are still hidden at the moment, and his first wave of controlling the banks has begun. The one intriguing thing is that, instead of Skywalker rescuing the Senators from the bounty hunter, it was Plo Koon. That made him wonder. Where is Skywalker, and what is he doing? Despite this, he is confident he can still become his apprentice, and his Empire will rise.

* * *

_Back on Kamino_

The duo of Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex (CT-7567) arrive at the area of the third stage of Clone development. In their point of views, the sheer size of the place is on a similar scale to the Jedi Temple. The two then made their way to an embryo bay where Anakin, as expected, used his technical skills to bypass security measures. After a minute or two, Fives's comment about chips inside the clone's brains was exact. Each embryo from stage 3 has an Inhibitor chip built inside of it. However, they do not prove much information, much to Anakin's annoyance.

"Well, Fives was right in the sense that every clone, including you Rex, has a chip planted inside of him. However, what the **information** is in those chips are, we do not know."

Rex sighs, "I don't get it general, why would the Kaminoians...

Anakin then buts in, " **Oh, force,** I just thought something!

"Yes General?"

"Someone hired the Kaminoians to create the clones, Rex! So that someone must have told them to insert the chips!" Anakin exclaimed

"General, would that somebody be a Jedi I have heard of called Syfo-Dyas?"

"Possibly Rex, his death though, there is a lot we don't know about regarding his disappearance. We can't be sure it _was_ Syfo-Dyas who instructed the implantation of the chips, and I don't think a Jedi at that time would order soldiers to kill the Jedi. Besides, in Obi-Wan's report into the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala, he stated that a man called Tyrannus hired Jago Fett". Anakin answered.

A brainwave then hit Rex, "So this Tyrannus guy must have ordered the chip implantation!"

"Exactly! And Fives kind of exposed the fact they are onto him." Anakin responded

"So the Kaminoians must have reported the incidents surrounding Tup and Fives to their Client!" Rex exclaimed as he was starting to realise _something_ is going on behind the scenes.

"Exactly! We need to get a hold on their past transmissions and discover who they communicated with at that time." Anakin responded, coming up with a plan.

"So what's the plan?" Rex asks.

Anakin responds, "We should console with Shaak Ti in our quarters. Whatever we agree upon, we should act upon it tomorrow."

* * *

On their way back to their shared quarters, Anakin contacts Shaak Ti and tells her to meet there to discuss 'Jedi business' when they get back, which she agrees. Once arrived, Anakin then precedes to inform the Jedi Master what the two of them experienced.

"Master Ti, we investigated the embryos and found that Fives was right in the sense that all clones have control chips inside their brains, although not much more is known. However, I remembered back then that the Kaminoians must have reported it to their client. I also remembered that the person who commissioned the clones, Syfo-Dyas is long dead and Obi-Wan said that a man called Tyrannus hired Jango Fett as the template. If my instincts are correct, this Tyrannus guy must have placed the chips in. I also remember you telling me Fives setting off an intruder alert at one point. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Skywalker, why?"

"This is what I'm thinking about our plan. I want to get a hold of all the transmissions they received or sent from the last twenty rotations."

Shaak Ti was surprised by what Anakin said and then thaught for a moment; eventually, she came to a decision.

"Even though I may disagree on this, I fear, given the circumstance, that this may be our only option. I will cover you two."

Anakin was stunned, never in his lifetime, a council member besides Obi-Wan would stand on his side regarding forming a plan. Although reality comes back and he realises the importance of the investigation.

"Thank you, master; I promise you we will discover who this Tyrannus is."

"May the force be with you Skywalker."

And, with that, the Jedi Master departs. Before Anakin and Rex head to sleep though...

"Hey, Rex."

"Yes General?"

"Do you mind if I tell you something?"

"I will. Go ahead."

"Well, with things going as they are at the moment, I reckon I may have to expose my marriage to Padme as a cover-up if what we discover threatens the future of the Republic."

Alarm bells rang through Rex's head; he already knew the truth behind Anakin and Padme. He knows an exposure like that would surely cause Anakin to be expelled from the order. "Why? You know the implications."

"Because it's the best cause of action if we were to get to the bottom of this; in the public's eyes, it's better if the 501st is grounded due to their General being 'suspended as he broke the Jedi Code' rather than the truth." Anakin reasoned. "Remember the last time that happened?"

Rex nodded in agreement with Anakin's argument; it's the truth. Fives told the likes of Nala Se and Palpatine about the Chips, and it cost the ARC Trooper his life. Rex realises Anakin didn't want to suffer what Ahsoka and Fives went through and that Anakin, as caring as ever, has the best course of action. In Anakin's mind, while he didn't want to do this; for the sake of finishing what Fives started, he has to. With that, they both fell back to sleep, knowing tomorrow may be the breakthrough in terms of the investigation.

* * *

The moment of truth has come upon Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, The Hero with No Fear as he stands confidently at his quarters which is a short walk away from Lama Su's office. All Rex has to do is pick up a fake injury, he will then inform Shaak Ti that an intruder has assaulted him. She will raise the security alarm so everyone will enter an evacuation area. Anakin and Artoo will infiltrate the Prime Minister's office and download the transmissions they sent and received the past twenty rotations.

After a few moments came the inevitable, the security alarm has activated; all personnel evacuated into a safe lockdown area while Shaak Ti deals with Rex. In Anakin's mind, this is perfect. After half a standard minute, he slips into Lama Su's office, tricking the cameras as he passes. Once inside, he tells his astromech; "Rex's distraction is working. Artoo, Patch into Lama Su's transmission files, download every transmission recorded within the past twenty rotations." Artoo beeped accordingly before transmission recording comes flooding by. The fact that tons of communications are downloading doesn't surprise Anakin, given the situation regarding Tup and Fives.

Once that is sorted he leaves Lama Su's office and heads back to his quarters. During which, he communicates with Shaak Ti and tells her he got the expected transmissions, the alert lifted afterwards.

Anakin knew he would likely explain this to the Jedi Council, after all, Mace Windu told Anakin not to cause trouble. Yet, technically, he did. To avoid further suspicions, he and Rex stayed at Kamino for an additional few rotations. During which, they observed and _even supported_ Shaak Ti and her cadets. 

One day, he decided to ask Shaak Ti to have Rex in the medical bay to have his Inhibitor Chip removed. The Togruta was sceptical at first, but realising there is a patch small enough that Rex can wear his helmet as normal, finally obliges. A few minutes after they arrived, Rex's Inhibitor Chip is removed. As Rex wakes up, Anakin comes up with a series of questions to the Clone; this will determine whether the removal hasn't affected his behaviour (among them being his views on Padme). To Anakin's relief, the answers are what he expected, proving there is more to the chips then may seem.

"So Rex's behaviour hasn't changed, and someone implanted the chips. How are we going to solve this?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm, perhaps if you analyse the chip back at the temple, the answers you seek may come." Shaak Ti answered.

As the Togruta Council member made her way to analyze the chip, Anakin and Rex decide to head to their quarters.

Once they arrived, Anakin decides to have a catch up with Obi-Wan and share his adventures on Kamino.

A hologram of Obi-Wan appeared on Anakin's quarters via a secure commlink. _"Anakin."_ Obi-Wan greeted his former apprentice _"How's your expedition on Kamino?"_

"It had its moments" Obi-Wan gave him a look before Anakin continued. "Though I can conclude that from what happened here, there's no harm in telling you that I am a married man."

A long period of silence followed Anakin's secret falling into the nest of Gundarks. Obi-Wan then smirked and replied, _"Is it who I think it is?"_

Now blushing, Anakin knew what was coming, "Yes, Padme is my wife, we got married immediately after the First Battle of Geonosis."

Obi-Wan cannot believe this; his friend has been keeping this from him for the past two and a half years. But if anything, it explains a lot throughout that timeline. _"Senator Amidala, well that explains a lot."_

Anakin's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really"

 _"Oh yes, Anakin, you two aren't as subtle as you thought,"_ Obi-Wan replied. _"I wish you told me sooner."_

Anakin was suddenly confused _'He knew all the time.'_ he thought. "I thought you would have raised it at the Jedi Council given your obedience to the Jedi Code,"

 _"If I were obedient, Anakin, I would have done so a long time ago. But,"_ He paused. _"I care about you, Anakin. If anything, you're my brother in all but name."_

Anakin couldn't believe this; his master had admitted he was attached to Anakin, despite past events. "So are you going to raise this at a Council meeting?" Anakin asked, merely out of curiosity.

 _"It is your choice,"_ Obi-wan responded, solidifying Anakin's trust in his master.

"I have a feeling it's only a matter of time before it happens," Anakin concluded. "As we speak, I have Rex's chip right here."

 _"And how is Rex?"_ Obi-Wan asked.

"Perfectly fine and is still the same Clone who is beside me all the time," Anakin responded.

 _"That is good to hear,"_ Obi-Wan replied, pleased that Rex didn't suffer what Tup and Fives had to endure. "How's Padme?" Anakin then asked.

Obi-Wan cursed himself; he knew this would cause Anakin to be concerned for Padme's safety. _"I know what I am about to say may cause concern, but she had just helped expose the Banking Clan's misdoings with the help of a certain Rush Clovis."_

Alarms bells suddenly rang in Anakin's head as he heard who Padme was working with these past few days. " **Clovis**?!" Anakin exaggerated. "But how - I thought they were - how did she end up working with-."

 _"Anakin you need to hear this,"_ Obi-Wan responded to which Anakin calmed himself down. _"Admittedly, I shared the same concern, so when she was available, I popped round to have a chat. From what your wife told me, she was reluctant to work with Clovis and felt intimidated by him. She only decided to work with Covis thanks to..."_

"Thanks to what?" a less tense Anakin asked.

_"Thanks to the persuasiveness of the Chancellor himself."_

Anakin sighed, at least Padme was hesitant at first. Still, he could not help but explain this to Obi-Wan. "I don't know I you agree with me master, but I have a terrible feeling about all this. I think Padme's endorsement will spectacularly backfire."

 _"Hmm, we just have to wait and see."_ Obi-Wan returned. _"Well, I suggest we let ourselves carry on with our lives then."_

"And you," Anakin replied with a smile before the transmission ended. Heading towards his bead, he feels grateful that his master understands and even supports his marriage with Padme. Those thoughts ended when Anakin's head softly collides with the pillow in his bed, sending him into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Anakin, Artoo and Rex are returning to Courscant. in the landing platform, Anakin sends his thanks to Shaak Ti for allowing them into Kamino to help continue Fives' investigation. Exchanging pleasures, the Jedi Master watches as the ship they're in ventures into space.

When the ship Anakin, Artoo and Rex were in jumped into hyperspace, Anakin spent the first part reviewing the transmissions from the twenty rotation margin, after a few transmissions with nothing notable, Anakin stumbled across one transmission. In this transmission, he sees Lama Su and Nala Se engage in a conversation regarding Tup's 'isolated incident' with a cloaked figure who happened to have the _cloak_ and _voice_ of **Count Dooku!** What's worse, he gave out _orders to terminate_ Tup! A scan on the clocked figure, once it made it's way to the beard confirmes that Tyrannus, no, _Darth_ Tyrannus, is indeed the Count.

With that, he then exclaims his attention to Rex.

"Rex!"

Shocked by Anakin's sudden call, Rex answered.

"Yes General?"

"I've made a breakthrough."

"And?"

Anakin sighs before continuing; "Despite my past friendship with the Chancellor, I can conclude that everything Fives pleaded on the warehouse was right. It's because I encountered a transmission between Lama Su, Nala Se and this Tyrannus guy. Through close examination, I can conclude Tyrannus is none other, than Count Dooku!"

That shocked Rex to the core; he never expected the Republics enemy to spearhead the clone production. He then says; "Carry on."

"It gets worse, according to the transmission, he _gave_ orders to _terminate_ Tup because of his chip _malfunctioning!_ "

At this point, Anakin realises that something isn't right with the Republic. The fact _Dooku_ ordered the clones have Inhibitor chips sickened him to the core and made him realise that while the actions Barriss committed regarding the bombing and framing Ahsoka were wrong. He began to realise that; actually, she may be right about the state of the Republic and Jedi Order but with another gut feeling that both are _pawns_ in the Sith Lord's game. For the first time, he even suspects that Dooku is the _apprentice_ and that if Obi-Wan's report on his capture on Geonosis is correct, the Sith Lord _himself_ is somewhere in _Coruscant._ He is now, for perhaps the first time in his life, _doubting_ his friendship with Chancellor Palpatine as he now believes Fives was right after all regarding the Inhibitor chip.

"You know Rex; I didn't believe Barriss at first when she confessed at Ahsoka's trial. While I still believe her actions are wrong, I mean, you can't kill innocent people, then frame another Jedi who wasn't involved in getting her point across. Considering the results of our investigation, I'm starting to believe that actually, maybe what Barriss said was right; the Republic may be failing. With the evidence that we are pawns in the Sith's game."

"I agree general; this discovery is _way_ harder to take in than Ahsoka's departure."

Rex did have a point. This day is, in fact, one of the hardest days Anakin had to take in. Only Ahsoka's departure and his mother's death were harder. His new suspicions also made him realise just how blind the Jedi had become. There may be good outcomes for him as he'll have to reveal his marriage to Padme and is hopeful he may trust the Jedi Council more.

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of you notice the dialogue between Anakin and Padme was inspired by their conversation during 'A Distant Echo'? That is some of the tweaks I will be implementing in this version of my story.


End file.
